I'm going home
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: Something bad happened to the brothers. Leo is separated from them. A woman finds him lying sprawled on a sidewalk, barely breathing, unconscious, and with second degree burn marks. Had to shorten the summary, sorry, but I hope that this story will lead to something... the idea came out of nowhere. TMNT currently belongs to Nickelodeon, don't own them.
1. Prologue

**So, this is my new fic. This idea popped up in my head today and it took me a while to realize that I was actually typing on my laptop trying to take it to some level where the idea would form into a chapter that will start everything. And here it is. I hope that you'll like it, and I hope that I'll be able to update it on regular basis. But, I'm busy with faculty, since the semester just started and I have to prepare for the other exams as in right now, because there is little time to do that later on.**

 **I'll at least try to update every now and then, same goes with all of my stories. If I have left a story somewhere, it doesn't mean that I stopped writing it, it means that its due time it's prolonged and that at some point it will be finished.**

 **Now, enough babbling of mine, enjoy the story and tell me what you thought about it**

* * *

Summary: Something bad happened to the brothers. Leo is separated from them. A woman finds him lying sprawled on a sidewalk, barely breathing, unconscious, and with second degree burn marks. She takes him home. When he wakes up, the memories from that horrible night come to him and he realizes that his brothers are dead, he saw them dying in front of his eyes. What's going to happen to Leo now that he is all alone? Who is that woman that helped him? Is everyone from his family truly dead?

Just an idea that came to mind and I want to try it out.

TMNT currently belongs to Nickelodeon, I don't own them.

* * *

Prologue

He breathed in the warm LA February air and thought of that night that took him everything, that stripped him off of everything. What happened to him, well let's just say that he didn't want anyone to experience that on their own skin. In one night he was left with empty hands and every time he looked himself on the mirror he had a reminder of that night.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture his happy and slightly dysfunctional family leaping on rooftops in NYC, joking. Only in his memories he saw the happy faces of his brothers. It's been almost two years since he last saw them. As the anniversary of the day when he lost them approached, he was more edgy, angry, and nervous, you name it. First it was Splinter, few months prior. He died peacefully in his sleep. He was old and with his mutation, it was a miracle he lived this long. They finally decided to continue their life where they left off when Splinter passed away, when that thing happened. That fire happened.

The woman that saved him after he was knocked unconscious and flown through glass and pure fire that burned his body, was like a Godsend gift. She healed him and helped him stand on his own feet again, after all he went through, both figuratively and literally. She got him out of NYC when she saw that the city where he lived was causing him too much trouble whenever he thought of his brothers, and delayed his healing process. It was painful to help him get back to his old self, and a lot of convincing of him to open up about his life. It was mutual feeling. She told him everything about her.

She was honest with him, told him about her own healing process when she lost everything she had on a night just like Leonardo.

Sylvia Abbey was the pillar that supported Leonardo Hamato in all of his stages of grief, and the life after the accident, when he has faced the raw and cruel reality – a life without his brothers, scars on his face and body that would never fade away, and no home anymore. He refused to go back to the sewers.

One day Sylvia, with Leonardo's help, managed to find the old pump station and fish Leo's things, without anyone noticing.

What Leo and Sylvia didn't know was that at the time she picked up his stuff, there was indeed someone living in the lair. But they weren't home at the time.

Leo opened his eyes and let the breath he was holding in. He got used to LA's mild weather and he found few favorite rooftops, where he ended up after he was having some hard time coming around.

It was time to go back to New York City, he thought as he leaped to another roof and gracefully landed in the yard of the house where he and Sylvia lived. She waited for him.

He smiled at her, and flew in the warm embrace that waited for him every single time he left their house.

"You want to go back there, am I right?"

Leo simply nodded.

"Then we'll do that. We'll go back."

They didn't know what waited for them in the city that never sleeps, but they were willing to take the risk. Like their lives weren't risky already.

…

In the morning Sylvia loaded the car with supplies they will need on their long drive. Their destination wasn't close and they needed to be prepared for everything. She stuffed Leo in few pieces of clothes she bought that morning. No one should suspect a thing while they drove on the busy streets with curious drivers staring at them.

As they left the city of Los Angeles behind them, Leo relaxed even more in the back seat and allowed his mind to drift once again to that horrible night.

…

 _He lost his family and his team in a heap. One moment they joked about who should take the lead in their night patrol, the next they were mingled in a fire that started in a 24/7 store, that was going to burn the building down and kill all the people inside._

 _They thought of calling the fire department and let them deal with the fire, but the screams that echoed in the alley was stronger than stealth and the way of invisibility and their honor won the battle. They jumped in the heat – literally and started helping people to get out. Most of them went limp in their arms when they saw who their savior was. But now, there was no time to think. It was time to act._

 _Everything seemed to go normal, until they all heard a creaking sound. One moment Leo looked in their eyes that pictured the fear he felt deep inside his gut. It told him that nothing will ever be the same. He somehow felt that he was seeing them for the last time._

 _And indeed it was the last time he saw them._

 _The ceiling crumbled and separated him from his brothers. He inhaled some smoke and he heard himself coughing. Spitting splinters of wood and dust he tried to move, but it hurt. His body hurt, and he had an awful headache. It was damn hot in there, like he was stuffed in the oven, like the chicken with curry that Mikey wanted to make on special occasions. His breathing was shallow, and he could see grey and black spots on the edge of his vision. He was nauseated and all he wanted to do was to get off of that floor, take his brothers and go home. Pretend everything was dream, and that nothing happened. He felt sleepy._

 _But, the reality was harsh as he heard another sound. Coughing. Another sound, someone was yelling._

 _He was stuck between the floor and a large piece of ceiling that trapped him. In no way whatsoever would Leonardo pull it off of him in his weakened state. He couldn't move, but certainly he could talk._

" _Raph?" he yelled top of his lungs that burned with every effort he did to get oxygen in them. His voice was raspy. He didn't recognize his own voice as it rang in his ears._

" _Fearless! Where are you?"_

" _I don't know… Raph where are you? Mikey? Donnie? Are they okay?"_

" _Yes, they are okay. They are a little shaken from the crumbling of the ceiling, but they are okay, no big damage. How are you?"_

 _The way Raph asked him that question, brought tears in Leo's eyes. "I'm f… I'm not okay Raph… Everything hurts… Everything fucking hurts." Leo grunted in pain. "I can't move. I think a piece of the ceiling fell over me, and I can't move. I'm trapped."_

" _I'll try to dig our way through to you Leo." Raph said. "Just keep talking."_

" _Leo you might have a concussion, so take it easy okay? Don't strain yourself too much." Donnie's voice sounded through the empty store where only the fiery flames could be heard. They were swallowing, eating at everything inside the store. Like it wasn't enough damage. They were hungry for more._

" _Leave it to Donnie to play doctor even in the toughest circumstances Leo." Mikey cheerfully said. At least one of them was himself in this tough situation._

" _Yeah I know Mikey, but you know how Donnie is." Leo said, smile tugging at his lips. "He'll always be like that."_

" _Yeah, I know. Hang on Leo, we are on our way."_

" _No worries Mikey, I know you are. We are going to pull through this like we always do." Leo coughed some more, and now he felt pain in his ribs. He must have broken some._

 _The minutes went by painfully slow. Leonardo was feeling worse by the minute. Why the shell did he have to separate himself from his brothers? The answer was easy, a kid needed his help. He got him out of the store and went inside to see what the status is. After he scanned everything, he told them to follow him. They were going to get out of the store and go home, the firemen were on their way._

 _Instead they stayed inside because of that stupid ceiling._

 _Leo felt his life leaving him, as he could listen to his breathing that hitched every now and then and the screaming pain that spread through his body like a lightning._

" _Guys?"_

" _Yeah?" Raph answered from afar._

" _Please promise me that no matter what you'll stick together." He shivered violently and felt cold._

" _What the shell are you talking about Leo?"_

" _Just in case something happens to me… Please promise me."_

 _The pleading voice of their older brother sobered them all, and they felt something was very wrong if Leo was talking like this._

 _Three voices spoke in unison "We promise Leo"._

 _On the inside Leo prayed that they would get to him soon. He smiled at his honorable and brave brothers that couldn't see him._

 _And then it happened._

 _The fire must have hit a gas tank because the store exploded like a firework. Leo was pushed outside the store, through the storefront and landed on his shell on the sidewalk._

 _He saw as the flames ate the last of the store, his brothers nowhere in sight. His vision was clouded and his eyelids grew heavy. He could hear sirens in the distance, but it was all the same now when everything he lived for, was gone._

 _Next thing he remembered was that he lay in a bed wrapped in warm blankets at a place unknown to him._

…

As he remembered that time of his life, he wasn't aware that he was mumbling something, half-asleep on the backseat of the car. "Going home… I'm going home."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wake up sleepy head. We arrived."

Leo tried to focus on Sylvia's voice, but he was so tired that he couldn't even say something to the woman that just opened the door of the car leading to where he was seated on the back.

"Leo, come on, wake up. We are in front of the house."

"Mmmmmpf….. I want to sleep… Leave me alone."

She was used to his whining when sleep was mentioned. As she was told, Leonardo used to be an early riser back in the day always up before his brothers. He could handle lack of sleep very well. But after the accident and after his body suffered some great trauma that made him weaker than he was, he took more on human characteristics and he was found often sleeping late into the day and napping when he woke up early. His body learned how to cope with the loss of blood and the burns. So, this was no surprise for Sylvia. She took one of his arms and flung it on her shoulder. She picked him up bridal style and kicked the door of the car with her leg. The door closed with a loud noise.

"You really are enjoying yourself Leonardo." Sylvia said as she entered in the house she owned in New York City. It was covered with dust and smelled like no one entered in a long time, and now she regretted it she left it without a man or a woman taking care of it, while she was gone. She quickly placed Leonardo on the couch carefully leaning him against the frame of the couch as she went to clean the house. She took the vacuum cleaner and tried to make the place where they were going to live as from now on dustless.

And she succeeded. After a half an hour swiping up and down the house with the vacuum cleaner she was satisfied with the result.

She casted a quick look on the couch where Leo slept peacefully and she asked herself the toll this trip took on Leo. He seemed fragile and she was afraid that after building his self-confidence back, he was going to crack under the pressure that they were back in the town where he was born, where he spent his whole life, and also where he lost his family.

She eyed the windows that also required cleaning and she noticed spider webs hanging in the corners of the ceiling and all over the windows. _Someone's been busy while the man of the house was away. Okay, okay, the woman of the house._ Sylvia was careful enough to bring inside the electric blanket she bought Leo for his birthday last year and she tucked Leo safely on the couch. She opened the windows so a pinch of fresh air would enter in the house.

She took in a deep breath as in less than an hour her house transferred from dusty palace of the spiders to a livable place, fresh, nice and clean. She let her breath out as she thought of all the things that will happen now that they finally arrived to their destination.

It was Leonardo's decision for them to come back to New York, but she felt nostalgia for her home town either. She wanted to come back sometimes, and she hated to admit, but she missed walking from one store to another when your car broke down in the middle of the road, the endless night shifts she pulled just to not feel alone at home, the breathtaking sight form Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty that always looked like she kinda greeted you and wished you a good day or week.

New York City was her home town, the town where she was the happiest and the saddest person just like Leonardo. Here she was complete. And she had to admit to herself, the credit went to Leonardo for his idea extraordinaire.

She still wanted to ask him what was that made him go back to NYC, but she decided to wait for the morning. There would be plenty of time for him and her to talk over some things. She felt tension in the air and she wondered what was what caused it. Was it the chilly New York City air that entered in the living room? Was Leonardo's sudden change of heart? Or was someone out there watching them as they went inside the house and stayed there?

So many questions, but no answers on neither one of them. Sylvia sighed as she closed the windows and decided to cover Leo with second blanket. She eased herself on the sofa, relaxing with just one look over the sleepy turtle that changed her lonely life. She was thankful for that.

…

The next morning when Leo woke up, he took in the surroundings and he discovered that they had already arrived in NYC. He was baffled to find out that he slept through most of the drive and their arrival. He figured that Sylvia brought him in. He slowly blinked few times to clear his vision and after the wave of dizziness passed he got up and went to the bathroom. He had a nice and warm shower and stayed a little longer under the hot water that helped his aching muscles to relax. After the shower, he went to Sylvia's room thinking she was there, but found it empty.

Oddly, he found the house all cleaned up with a scent of lavender lingering in the air. He was asking himself how Sylvia managed to take care of everything in the little hours they were in NYC, and still get some sleep, when he realized she wasn't home.

The listened to a creaking sound, and a minute later Sylvia entered in the house with two large bags with fruit, vegetables, cereal, milk, bread and other food and something sweet for them to savor later on.

"Good morning Leo."

"Morning." Leo stifled a yawn. "I see that you already made everything usable in this house. And I see you brought some food. Which reminds me that I haven't eaten since yesterday morning when we stopped to rest a little."

The 40 hours driving form Los Angeles to New York City wore them down and they weren't eating and sleeping properly. But it was worth the while. At least Sylvia hoped it was.

"Well help yourself Leonardo as I go and prepare your room before I go to shower. Eat whatever you want. If you want to make something for both of us, then do it. Your choice."

"Okay." Leo said smiling as he took the eggs and bacon and pulled a pan. He put pieces of bread in the toaster and took out a jar full of raspberry jam (his favorite). The minute the bread was ready he took it and spread the jam on it. He ate every bite with pleasure as he let the jam melt in his mouth and his taste buds explode. Sylvia knew just the thing he needed.

He removed the pan with eggs and bacon and he placed full plates on the table.

He enjoyed drinking orange juice so he poured some in two glasses. He smiled inwardly. Mikey would be proud of this. Not did Sylvia just teach Leo how to cook, but she told him the finesses of setting a table and making the atmosphere relaxed. He closed his eyes for a moment as he relived some of the best cooking lessons he had with Mikey when he either burned the dish or set the kitchen on fire. Donnie would laugh first and then throw a fit because he needed to repair the toaster, or change a fuse on the stove.

"Hey what smells so good?" She always tried to lighten up his mood after he used the kitchen. After year or so practicing he still felt like he failed greatly in his skills. But, the fact was he could be Mikey's replacement in the kitchen if he were alive.

"I made breakfast, and fresh orange juice and thank you very much for the jam. You are the best."

"I know, I know." She blushed at the praise. "No need to thank me. I have been driving around New York looking for a jam like that with hours once. Luckily I found it."

"I can imagine. I've been craving a certain food more than once. It reminds me of an article I once read on Don's computer about pregnant women, and Donnie used to kid around I was like a pregnant woman when I asked for something in the middle of the night. But you cannot give orders to what's inside you that wants that particular food at the moment."

Sylvia nodded and ate her breakfast silently. She enjoyed this moment with the blue-banded turtle and for a moment she took in the scars on his face, but how he still looked attractive in a way. She loved him and she wanted him to find a girl one day and be happy, but she knew the chances to that coming true were tiny. Leonardo caught up her staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

…

Later on, as Sylvia finished with the cleaning of the house, she joined Leo in the living room where he sat plopped against a pillow, switching between channels on TV. His eye were drooping and she knew that it was his nap time. She smiled contently to know that he was back to himself and coming here didn't affect like she thought it would. She pushed her question in the back of her head as she eased him on the couch and covered him with a blanket. She went to her own room for a nap too.

Sync.

She was woken by the sound of someone yelling and thrashing and she was up in an instant. She found Leonardo having a nightmare and she shushed him as she tried to calm him. After rocking him back and forth and speaking softly over his ear, he finally calmed and opened his eyes. His breathing went back to normal and Sylvia allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" Sylvia asked startled.

"How was it for you to go back to the place where your family lived after they died? I mean they died in a fire that spread through the whole building where their friends had an apartment, but there was something that made you not go in the place where you all lived… I guess." Leonardo said sheepishly and looked aside, not wanting to meet Sylvia's big green eyes that seemed to read his chocolate orbs every time she sneaked a look at them. Leonardo rarely spoke about what happened in his nightmares, but this question caught Sylvia unprepared.

"It was tough at first. My three sisters and I were very close. The fact that I was the eldest and them being a triple, only a year younger than me didn't make much of a difference. But I remember that I had to take the Bar exam the next day and I stayed at home. I kinda felt that their cheery spirit will linger around me if they stayed in my room for a sleepover the night before. On the day that thing happened, they didn't want to go to their friends' place, they said they wanted to stay close to me and give me all the energy they could give to their bigger sister." She smiled bitterly. "But, I urged them to go there, to spend some quality time and I used the studying card… I told them that I could use the quiet place for a change and that I would be perfectly fine by myself. I was the big girl, they were the youngest of the family and I think that you know what I mean by responsibility 24/7 and wishing the house would be quiet for just two minutes."

"Yeah, I pretty much have the idea what it's like to live with three loud and noisy brothers that weren't even trying to listen to me when I wanted to rest a little, or just train in silence. My father, Master Splinter always pleaded with them to be quieter, but you go and handle your teenage sons that are mutants with all those hormones working in their system… You pretty much know the rest."

"That's my point Leo. But I regret that decision. And I would say yes to their pleas to stay home, so I would see them one more time… My heart aches for them every single day."

Leo's eyes filled with tears and he fought them as he tried to keep a neutral face, the one Raphael used to call, the leader's face, and often called him fearless because of it. The face that hid the pain and the hurt deep beyond recognition.

"Why are you asking me this Leonardo?"

"Well I was asking because I want to go back to the lair. I want to see if I can go to my home for almost 23 years before that horrible thing happened. I want to be at peace and revisit the old memories before I forget them… I want to be the old Leonardo, the one that doesn't have scarred face. The one whose brothers didn't die in that fire two years ago. I want to… don't know… um, just peek in for a sec and then go back to the surface with you. Besides, you are the only one I have and the only one that I'm stuck with, so I don't want to live alone in the sewers."

She had an answer to her earlier unspoken question. What Leo wanted all along was to visit his home.

"I couldn't go back to my… our house either, Leonardo. I couldn't face those walls and those rooms, and the objects inside that held the deep imprints and scents of my sisters, but after a while I was able to go back there, and well you are living in that exact same house, so I pretty much can relate to what you want to do. And I'll be joining you."

"Thanks Sylvia. I appreciate that."

"No problem. I won't leave you alone on this one. I know how tough is what you are about to do. And I always wished that someone was beside me when I entered in my house after my sisters died, for the first time. If I could provide support for you then I'm here."

"Shall we?" he asked tentatively."

"We shall."

No one knew what the sewers will bring to Leonardo.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Leonardo replied.

Sylvia took in a deep breath. She gave Leo her hand. There was something in those piercing brown eyes that made her insides turn upside down. She knew this was a big step for someone that suffered a horrible tragedy years ago, and she knew the emotional wreck she once was when she found herself in a situation too similar to the one that Leonardo was in now.

They agreed that they would enter in the sewers at night, no one was supposed to see them, and they had to be one with the shadows.

They talked over each and every possibility and their chances of finding someone or something down there. It was almost two years since Leo was in his old home, the place where he lived with his family, and it was a little strange how he was not able to let go of the fact that the place he once thought of as a home, now held just the memories he had with his living family. They were dead now, and nothing he could say or do, will bring them to him.

He sighed and placed his big hand in Sylvia's strong one.

They got out of her house and entered in the car. Sylvia started the car with a loud roar. They drove around the city for 20 minutes or so when Leo noticed the familiar outlines of Central Park. Sylvia parked the car and she paused to watch their surroundings. When she was sure no one was in sight, she instructed Leonardo to get out of the vehicle and to follow her.

She quickly found the manhole she was looking for and both she and Leo slipped in the open hole unnoticed.

Just then Leo's heart could be felt in his ears, as he tried to even his breathing, and not sweat too much. He was really exhausted, but he was excited in a way. He wanted so bad to come down here, but now he thought that was not a good idea.

The worst case scenario for him was to stay at home and never go back to the sewers. But then, if he never came down here to his former home, he would never be free from the hold the past had over him. At moments he was still living that happy life after they defeated the Demon Shredder, and his family was finally free to do anything they wanted. Of course they still couldn't go outside while it was a day, but at night, they were the kings, and nothing could stop them from doing as they pleased.

Until that one night when they all decided to help the poor people that was caught up in the fire.

That night changed Leonardo in a ways that he never thought he would.

Leonardo was scared by these thoughts. This told a great deal of his story and how he tried to be normal after the event that deprived him of his brothers, but sometimes, the memories were so vivid and so real, he thought he was living in a fantasy world, and that he was hallucinating at moments, having visions and all that stuff.

While he let his thoughts drift to some of the most interesting moments he had in the lair with his three brothers, Leonardo hadn't noticed that they were in front of the door of said lair.

He hesitated for a moment and watched the door as if there was some secret code written on the doorknob or something, because he looked like he was enchanted by it. Like the door held some secret in it that would finally be revealed. Or maybe it was an answer to a question.

Leonardo released the breath that he wasn't aware he was holding and punched the code that he so well knew on the keyboard. But, the door didn't open. Instead, on the screen he could clearly read the letters "ACCESS IS DENIED, TRY AGAIN".

Leonardo immediately knew something was wrong, because this system was created personally by Donatello, and the only ones that had access were his brothers, he, April, Casey and Leatherhead. Year and a half ago he gave the code to Sylvia, because he couldn't force himself to go back to the sewers. The code had worked then.

And he was sure no one had entered in the lair since his brothers were killed in that fire. Or there was indeed someone living in that lair? Who changed the code? What was going on?

A deep insecurity settled in his gut and Leonardo looked at Sylvia with pleading eyes. But, he could see that she was as surprised as much as he was, maybe even more, because she knew the code by heart and now that it wasn't the same code, a lot of questions started rolling in her head.

Because of her profession, she had to be quick on words, and fast on acts, and she had to observe the behavior of everyone in the courtroom. She was a lawyer and not many days were pleasant, like when she had to defend a killer or a con man. But, there were light moments when her clients were innocent, and she fought like lioness for both groups of clients. Till the bitter end when the jury declared a "not guilty" verdict.

She was a master inside a courtroom, but right now she didn't know what to say to assure Leonardo that this is just a dream, a surreal dream and that when they wake up from it, they will find out that everything was just a bad joke.

Only this wasn't a bad joke or a surreal dream. This was reality and it hurt her to see the pain in Leonardo's eyes. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it as to tell him she was here. That she will go with him every step on the way. She could feel him going down before she saw him and she immediately took him in her arms.

She whispered some words, telling him that this had to be a mistake, maybe the system has been altered somehow, probably from a command that was given to it before it shut down all those years ago. Maybe it was a system failure. Maybe…

Endless possibilities whose number grew with each passing minute.

She lifted herself and Leonardo off of the floor. They were ready to go to their home.

And then it happened. The door opened. From the inside.

Sylvia gaped when he saw the figures standing in front of the door that just opened 'by itself'. She could clearly see their outlines in the shadows. It was dark in the sewers, but when the door opened, there was a beam of light that casted a shadow over the three very tall figures that had a stern gaze fixed on her and the turtle next to her that was as shocked as she was.

She was staring directly in Leonardo's brothers.

With her 6 foot and 5 inches suddenly she felt very small and vulnerable.

 _This isn't true. This can't be happening. They are dead…_

"Welcome home Leo." Said Donatello with a sarcastic voice that made Sylvia very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Leo, welcome home. You finally remembered that you had three brothers, huh?" Raphael snarled at his brother.

"It was about time." Michelangelo said in an unfriendly tone that sent chills down Sylvia's back.

"This is a misunderstanding." Sylvia said. "We need to talk about what happened."

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"I'm Sylvia. And I am the one that found your brother after the fire. I helped him after that, and you have to know that he, and I had some very good reasons to believe you guys were dead."

"Dead? What the shell are you talking about?" Don asked baffled.

"I watched the store as it slowly burned to the ground." Leo finally spoke. "You were inside. There was no way you could've survived that."

"Well I see that you survived it." Raphael spat.

"It's not what you think Raph…"

"He's right Raphael." Sylvia said. "There was some time before he recovered fully, but after he did, he combed NYC thoroughly and he found zero traces that told him otherwise. He concluded that you really died in the fire, and we moved to LA. We came back recently."

"I think that you two need to get inside and tell us everything from the beginning." Donatello suggested.

With baby steps, Leonardo entered in his home.

Sylvia followed suit.

The door closed behind them automatically.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't know when the next chapter will be up, I have a project for faculty and things are really heating up with how fast the material is flying. And in future chapter (s) I plan to tell Leo's version of the events following his brothers' 'death' and their verison following their brother's disappearance. They will be reunited after all, but not right away.**


End file.
